


Happy End

by Huaner



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Angst, Drama, Infidelity, M/M, Mpreg, Overstimulation, Pining, Rough Sex, Smut, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7732522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huaner/pseuds/Huaner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun reunites with an old flame behind his husband’s back. Chanbaek / Kaibaek infidelity AU, inspired by the 1999 masterpiece of the same name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I.

A/N: I have this idea in my head, an idea of what this fic _could_ become. It’s beautiful, it’s tragic, it hurts so good and gnaws at my soul. I know I have another unfinished fic right now but I HAVE to write this, fam. I only hope I can convey my ideas properly and do this story justice. With that said, happy reading, and I hope you enjoy!

 

xxx

 

Sunlight filtered through the tightly-drawn curtains, casting the studio apartment in a dusty orange hue. The room was small and crammed, its space almost completely occupied by a desk burgeoning with polaroid photos and a queen-sized mattress on the other end of the room.

Baekhyun rolled on mattress, creasing the blue cotton sheets underneath him as he moved in sync with his lover. He slid along the mattress with every lazy thrust, his bangs sticking to his forehead, a pretty pink blush adorning his cheeks. Chanyeol hovered over him, so close that Baekhyun could feel the other man's heart beating against his own, so close that the rest of the world disappeared around him. Baekhyun smiled and moaned, loving the feeling of Chanyeol around him, inside him, stuffing him full and caging him in.  

Baekhyun's head was swimming and his body was on fire. He clutched onto Chanyeol, relishing the rippling muscles of Chanyeol's back as the man rocked into of him. Heat swelled between the two lovers, so tangible that Baekhyun could taste it. It was moist on his fingertips and salty on his tongue; it rolled down Chanyeol’s inky black bangs and seared onto his own burning flesh. Baekhyun dug his fingers into Chanyeol's slippery back and pulled him down, closer. Chanyeol followed pliantly, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun's back and burying his face in his chest. Baekhyun could hear and feel it now, the slick slide of skin-against-skin in his ears, the coiled tension tightening in his abdomen, threatening to burst every time Chanyeol moved inside of him. Chanyeol fucked him with long, deep strokes, grazing that spot over and over again, wrenching throaty moans from Baekhyun's cherry red lips with every deep grind. It was so good, _too_ good, yet not enough at the same time, never enough. Baekhyun reached down and squeezed Chanyeol's ass tightly, pulling him closer, demanding him _deeper_.

Chanyeol grunted, low and throaty, right into Baekhyun’s ear. He pulled back, trapping Baekhyun's gaze in his own, and Baekhyun couldn't bring himself to look away no matter how embarrassed the look in Chanyeol's eyes made him feel.

By some point, the couple had slid half-off the mattress in their passionate love-making. Baekhyun cringed, his naked back burning with every rub of the carpet. Noticing the distressed expression on Baekhyun's face, Chanyeol cupped Baekhyun by the back of the head and lifted him clean off the ground. Baekhyun’s world spun on its axis for a moment, before he realized that Chanyeol had settled him in his lap. Baekhyun’s legs twitched, a loud moan wrenched from his hoarse, over-taxed throat as he slid even further down Chanyeol’s cock.

Baekhyun threw his arms around Chanyeol’s neck, causing Chanyeol to fall backwards with the momentum. Baekhyun fell on top of him, taking advantage of the position by rolling and grinding his hips in a way that drove Chanyeol mad. He leaned down, swallowing his lover’s hisses with his lips. The pair maintained their stifling lip-lock, refusing to part even as they moved against each other. Finally, Baekhyun pulled away when his lungs burned for oxygen. He threw his head back, pressing Chanyeol’s hands to his hips, loving the rough pads of his lover's fingers on his skin. Somewhere beyond the thrumming in his ears, Baekhyun heard his name on Chanyeol’s tongue. It spilled from Chanyeol's lips like a chant, a prayer, and Baekhyun couldn't handle it anymore. He climaxed with a series of stilted cries, his muscles tensing and convulsing as he bounced in  Chanyeol’s lap, riding out his orgasm. Baekhyun wavered for a moment before slumping to the side, no longer possessing the strength to hold himself up in his post-coital fatigue. Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun before he could fall and flipped them over, settling Baekhyun onto his back once more.

“Ah, Chanyeol. Nngh, baby…” Baekhyun heaved, clutching onto Chanyeol with all the strength he could muster, even when his limbs shook from exhaustion. Baekhyun clamped his legs around Chanyeol's hips, locking him in. “Come inside me baby, come inside…”

Chanyeol panted into Baekhyun’s ears, desperate and rasping, his hips stuttering at his lover’s wanton, love-laced demands. With one last thrust, Chanyeol buried himself deep in Baekhyun's body and came. He continued to roll his hips to Baekhyun's murmured encouragements, before stilling and collapsing atop his lover with a shudder.

“Baekhyun, Baekhyun…” Chanyeol muttered, burying his face into the crook of Baekhyun’s neck. Baekhyun pressed butterfly kisses to Chanyeol's temple before gazing at the old, molding ceiling with bleary eyes. He carded his fingers through Chanyeol’s bangs just as he did when they were little, his wedding ring gleaming brightly in the setting afternoon sun.

 

xxx

 

Baekhyun sat on the floor, freshly showered and changed, a towel draped atop his still-dripping bangs. He heard Chanyeol fumbling about behind him, but couldn’t tear his eyes from the pictures in his lap. The photo album felt thick and heavy in his hands, old memories resurfacing with every flip of a page.

Most of the pictures were from their school years. Baekhyun’s younger self stared back at him, his eyes dull and his smile faded in the old polaroids. A teenage Chanyeol stood right behind him, scowling at the camera. Baekhyun chuckled at the nostalgic memory. The picture had been taken at their middle school graduation, and all the students had been required to dress in uniforms for the occasion. Chanyeol was the only one who wore shorts and sandals to school that day.

“Yeollie, do you remember this?” Baekhyun pointed to the picture as Chanyeol plopped beside him, blow dryer in hand.

Chanyeol took one look at the picture before snorting. “Of course.”

“What was it that you said to the teachers that day… _we’re just a bunch of dirt-ragged countryside kids, who’re we gonna impress by dressing all fancy_?” Baekhyun imitated Chanyeol’s stern expression before snickering. “The teachers got so angry, their faces became red as tomatoes.”

The teachers ached to give Chanyeol a whooping after that, but through some unfortunate incidents that Baekhyun could never quite wrap his mind around, Chanyeol had already acquired a reputation as the town’s craziest delinquent by then. Anyway, nobody dared touch Chanyeol after that, so Baekhyun supposed it was a good thing in the end.

“If you like them so much, you can have ‘em.” Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun’s towel down his neck before uttering, “don’t move.”

The blow-dryer clicked on and Baekhyun felt a gust of hot air against his damp bangs. Chanyeol ruffled Baekhyun’s hair, constantly moving the blow-dryer to avoid burning him.

“Ooh, that feels nice…” Baekhyun sighed contently, eyes fluttering shut at the pleasant sensation. He always loved it when Chanyeol played with his hair like this…

Humming nonchalantly, Baekhyun returned his attention to the album. By the time he reached the middle, the pictures disappeared into blank white pages.

“Yeollie, I don’t suppose you have any photos from elementary?” Baekhyun tried his luck.

“I couldn’t find them.” Chanyeol replied brusquely, clicking the dryer off. “Wanna stay for dinner? I’m making noodles.”

Baekhyun hesitated before replying. “I’d love to, but I have to pick up my kids in half an hour…”

Chanyeol stared at Baekhyun for a while before turning away without a word.

“I want to, I do.” Baekhyun added hastily, wrapping his arms around Chanyeol's shoulders and clutching onto him from behind. “We'll make up for this, okay? We can arrange dinner next time.”

The tension gradually seeped from Chanyeol’s shoulders at Baekhyun's words. The stoic man turned around, his expression akin to that of a neglected dog, but one who has resigned to his fate nonetheless. He kissed Baekhyun slowly before pulling him into a tight hug.

“I’ll call you tonight, then.” He whispered into Baekhyun’s shoulder.

“Okay,” Baekhyun replied, his heart warming at the promise.  

Chanyeol saw Baekhyun out shortly after that. The couple lingered by Chanyeol’s doorway, sharing one last kiss before Baekhyun pulled away with a lingering brush of Chanyeol's fingertips. This separation was a routine they'd endured countless times now, yet it only seemed to grow more and more difficult each time. Baekhyun didn’t dare look back as he left, lest he caught Chanyeol watching him leave...

Baekhyun straightened his pristine white suit, his polished shoes clacking on the pavement of Chanyeol’s shabby apartment complex as he walked. Chanyeol’s neighborhood wasn’t exactly the best town, so Baekhyun always parked a little father than necessary to avoid having his car stolen or broken into. Eventually locating his vehicle in a gated parking lot across the street, Baekhyun started his car and began to drive.

Baekhyun pulled into the daycare center a while later. The building was grand in size and charming in appearance, its walls painted in bright yellow and warm blue. Baekhyun rang the doorbell and was shortly greeted by a young woman on the other side.

Baekhyun parted his lips in greeting, but the words died in his throat as he noticed the baby in her arms. 

“Baekhyun!” She spoke quietly to avoid rousing the sleeping infant. “You’re right on time! Here to pick up the kids?”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun smiled, his eyes glued to the baby in her arms. “How was he today? He didn’t cause too much trouble, I hope.”

“Oh, Heejun was a peach. Didn’t even fuss or cry. Slept straight through his afternoon nap. Here, would you like to hold him? I’ll go fetch his sister.” The woman gingerly transferred Heejun into Baekhyun’s arms before padding back into the nursery. The baby stirred at the movement, his little nose twitching and his tiny brows furrowing into a frown. Baekhyun cradled Heejun to his chest, settling the rousing baby with some well-versed rocking motions.

After a while, the woman re-emerged with a little girl by her side. The girl was dressed in a knee-length red dress with white tights, her thick black hair pulled into two pigtails atop her head. The girl had a small face, bright, almond shaped eyes, and a small button nose. Minhee looked just as Baekhyun did when he was little, aside from her easily-tanned skin which she inherited from Baekhyun’s husband. On the other hand, Heejun had fair skin and big round eyes which flicked slightly upwards at the outer corners, like a cat’s. Heejun was a cute baby and all the neighborhood aunties cooed over him, but he didn’t resemble either of his parents much.

“Daddy!” Minhee exclaimed excitedly as she caught sight of her father. She clasped her backpack straps and charged at him, throwing her arms around his legs in demand for a hug.

“Hi princess! Did you have fun today?” Baekhyun leaned down to ruffle Minhee’s hair, endeared by her display of affection.

“Yeah, I did!” The four year old gushed. “We sang songs and drew pictures, and—and—and we played games too! It was fun!”

“I’m glad to hear that!” Baekhyun beamed before taking Minhee by the hand and bowing her nanny goodbye. “Come now Minhee, time to go home. I bet you’re hungry, aren’t you? What do you want for dinner tonight?”

“Um, um…” The little girl replied, her brows furrowed in deep thought. “Ribs!” She burst out. “Pork ribs…”

“Ribs take a long time to stew, Minhee!”

“But I want it…” Minhee whined, swaying Baekhyun’s hand. “Daddy, I want iiitttt”

“Okay, okay.” Baekhyun eventually relented. His husband always scolded him for spoiling their daughter, but Baekhyun could never resist when she used _that_ voice on him.

“Yay! I love you daddy!” Minhee gushed, her mouth watering in anticipation. Baekhyun snorted before opening the car door and ushering her inside. He buckled Heejun into his baby chair before turning to his daughter and adding, “We have to be quiet in the car, okay? Your brother is sleeping.”

Minhee glanced at the snoozing baby beside her and cupped her hands over her mouth in an “I-won’t-make-a-sound” gesture. Baekhyun ruffled her hair affectionately before slipping into the passenger’s seat and beginning the drive home.

 

xxx

 

It was well into the afternoon by the time Baekhyun arrived home, but he still had a couple of hours before his husband would return from work. Baekhyun clicked the television on for Minhee and settled Heejun in his crib before heading into the kitchen and donning his apron. Checking the time once more, Baekhyun rolled his sleeves up and began to prepare dinner. He was on a bit of a crunch, but if his daughter wanted ribs tonight, he would make ribs. Soon, the kitchen was permeated with the aromatic scent of food. Drawn by the delicious smell, Minhee padded to the kitchen and complained that she was hungry. Baekhyun fed her a piece of buchu pancake before sending her away with a small pat to her back.

Baekhyun was just about done cooking when he heard Heejun’s voice on the baby monitor. Eyes widening, Baekhyun flicked the stove off before wiping his hands on his apron and rushing into the nursery. Heejun was stirring in his crib, his little face scrunched in discomfort. Baekhyun gingerly took Heejun into his arms, patting his back and murmuring soothing words to settle the fussing baby. It didn’t seem like Heejun had gone in his diaper and it was near dinner time, so he must be hungry. With that thought in mind, Baekhyun carried Heejun into the dining room and settled him into his highchair. Fetching a bottle of baby food from the cupboard, Baekhyun sat next to his baby and tucked a nappy into his collar. Heejun stopped crying the instant he registered the baby food, hiccuping as Baekhyun took a spoonful and advanced it towards his mouth.

“Here Heejun, open up~” The baby parted his lips on cue, taking the food in one bite. Some of the food mushed out of his lips as he chewed. Baekhyun wiped the mess away with a napkin before feeding Heejun another spoonful.

Before long, Baekhyun heard the distant rumble of the garage door opening, indicating his husband’s return. Soon enough, Minhee’s animated squeals could be heard through the walls as she greeted her father. Baekhyun expected to hear his husband's approaching footsteps and greeting voice next, but nothing happened. Perplexed by the silence, Baekhyun looked up only to see Jongin leaning against the doorway, gazing at him with a soft look in his eyes.

“When did you come in? Geez, you scared me.” Baekhyun spoke, heart thumping not from Jongin's unannounced presence, but from the tenderness in his gaze.

“Sorry,” Jongin chuckled, sliding away from the door and striding into the room. “You looked so focused with Heejun, I didn’t want to interrupt.”

“How was work today?” Baekhyun asked, tipping up when Jongin leaned down for a kiss.

“Slow, as usual.” Jongin sighed, yanking at his tie and loosening his cuff links. “The investigation is progressing, but… not fast enough for my satisfaction. _Damn_ , it smells good in here.” Jongin discreetly changed the subject. He knew Baekhyun felt uncomfortable whenever he discussed his cases at home like this, around their children. In truth, Jongin didn't like to bring his work home either. Baekhyun had probably asked about it just to be considerate.

“Ah, I was just about to finish dinner before Heejun interrupted me. I made rib stew tonight, per Minhee's request.”

“Rib stew? No wonder it smells so good in here." Jongin appraised, mood brightened. "Go finish dinner, honey. I'll take over for Heejun.”

“Thanks,” Baekhyun left, letting Jongin take his place by their son. Jongin lifted Heejun with both hands and settled his six-month-old son onto his lap.

“Oof, you’re getting heavy!” Jongin chortled as he bounced Heejun on his knee. “How’s my little Heejun today? Say dada, now. Come now, just like you did yesterday. 'Dada...'”

“Da-da!” Heejun repeated, giggling in his father's arms. Baekhyun spied on them from the kitchen, marveling at how well they got along. Jongin always had a way of making Heejun laugh, even when no one else could.

 

xxx

 

Baekhyun stood by the kitchen counter, washing the dishes in the sink. It was late into the night, and the children had long been put to bed. Baekhyun felt sleepy as well, especially considering how early he'd woken that morning...but he resisted the urge to nod off. He needed to stay awake for his promised phone call, after all. The man kept glancing at the clock, jittery with anticipation. Chanyeol usually called him around midnight, after everyone had fallen asleep. He still had an hour or so to wait, but Baekhyun couldn't resist checking the clock every five minutes, hoping that time had, by some miracle, sped up.

Baekhyun rubbed the fatigue from his eyes and reverted his attention to his chore at hand. He was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't even notice Jongin walking up behind him.

"Baekhyun," Jongin called, and Baekhyun's breath hitched at the warm, sturdy grip on his waist. Before Baekhyun could react, Jongin leaned forward and turned the tap water off.

"Jongin?" Beakhyun uttered questioningly. Jongin pressed Baekhyun forward, ever so slightly, his torso firm and heated against Baekhyun's back. Baekhyun suppressed a shudder as the suggestive nature of their position dawned on him.

“You’ve been working all day.” Jongin murmured into his ear. “Why not take a break, hmm?”

“Honey…” Baekhyun exhaled unsteadily as Jongin took his pruned fingers from the sink and pinned them against the counter-top.

“Stop it, Jongin. Minhee and Heejun are sleeping in the next rooms!”

“You know they sleep like a brick. Besides, it’s been a while, hasn’t it?” Jongin persuaded, his voice dripping honey and making Baekhyun squirm. “God, I missed the feeling of your body against mine.”

God, Jongin was in a _mood_ tonight. Baekhyun felt the heat of Jongin’s body against his, seeping into his skin and making him flush. Jongin was right, it _had_ been a while… for _him_. Baekhyun had just visited his lover that morning, and he didn’t know if he could take Jongin after that... physically _or_ emotionally.

Jongin didn’t know that, though. He probably thought Baekhyun was just as repressed as him, for good reason too. How could Jongin ever fathom that his sweet, stay-at-home husband was fucking another man behind his back? Baekhyun felt a stab of guilt in his chest, chipping at the ugly, ragged hole that had been festering in his heart the moment he initiated his affair.

Baekhyun had held Jongin off for weeks now, with the excuse that he'd been tired from watching the kids. He didn't want to deny him any longer. If Jongin wanted to fuck him now, Baekhyun would let him. He owed him that much, at least.   

“Okay,” Baekhyun breathed. “...Okay.”                                          

“Hmm,” Jongin hummed in approval before lightly pushing Baekhyun down, bending him in half over the kitchen counter. Jongin followed closely behind, pinning Baekhyun in place with his torso. He reached between Baekhyun's legs and _squeezed_ , the tight, pulsing pressure shooting jolts of arousal down Baekjhyun's legs.

“Ahh—Jongin!” Baekhyun huffed as Jongin continued to knead him. Baekhyun’s breathing grew fast and shallow, a pink flush spreading up the nape of his neck. He squirmed, unintentionally rubbing his ass against Jongin’s cock. Cursing under his breath, Jongin squeezed Baekhyun one last time before moving on and fumbling with his belt. He shimmied Baekhyun’s pants and underwear down to his thighs with a few tugs, just low enough to expose the swell of Baekhyun's ass.

“Fucking hell,” Jongin swore appreciatively, pressing his fingers into the ample flesh and squeezing hard.

Baekhyun nearly jolted when he felt something cool and slippery against his entrance. Jongin started with one finger, pumping him slowly, _carefully_ because they haven't done this in a while and Jognin thought Baekhyun needed the diligence. Eventually he worked two digits in, twisting and scissoring them in a way that made stars shoot behind Baekhyun’s eyes. Baekhyun groaned, thudding his forehead against the marble counter as Jongin stuffed the third finger in. It was a tight squeeze now, Baekhyun’s over-sensitive entrance squeezing around Jongin's fingers as he reminded himself to breath.

“Relax,” Jongin ushered softly, splaying his palm against the small of Baekhyun’s back to calm him down. “I know it’s been a while. Just breathe.”

Finally, Baekhyun did as instructed and he relaxed into Jongin’s fingers. Deeming his partner ready, Jongin pulled his fingers out before drizzling a generous amount of lube onto his own erection and spreading it along his shaft.

“You ready?” Jongin asked, even when he was straining from the force of holding himself back.

“Yeah.” Baekhyun nodded, his cheeks sliding against the counter which was now hot and moist under his skin. “I'm ready, do it.”

With a strong grip on Baekhyun’s hip to anchor him, Jongin positioned himself and began to slide in. He hissed as he breached the first ring of muscle; it clamped around like a vice, griping him in place, tempting him to push deeper, to go harder, to search for more of that mind-blowing sensation and chase it down with his teeth.   

Meanwhile, Baekhyun panted open-mouthed against the counter-top, squeezing his eyes shut as he grabbed at Jongin’s arm for leverage. He was still so over-sensitive from that morning that every bit of friction felt like heaven and hell at once, threatening tip him over the edge with every little movement.

Finally, Jongin bottomed out, his pelvis flush against Baekhyun’s ass as he slid all the way in. Baekhyun moaned, high-pitched and keening, and for a split second Jongin thought he'd lose it right then and there.

Jongin forced himself back, giving Baekhyun a little time to adjust before he started to move. He looked for the changes in Baekhyun’s body, the little shudders and twitches as he slid out and pushed back in, creating a steady, rocking rhythm that pushed Baekhyun up and down the counter with every thrust. Jongin's attention to detail payed off when Baekhyun jerked, a guttural groan wrenched from his lips as Jongin dragged over his good spot with his cock.

Knowing he'd hit the jackpot, Jongin clamped his other hand on Baekhyun's shoulder and rammed into him, hitting Baekhyun's prostate head-on and blurring his vision white. Baekhyun's lips parted in a scream, but he was quickly silenced when Jongin clamped his palm tightly over his mouth.

“We have to stay quiet for the children, remember?” Jongin panted against Baekhyun’s ear, and Baekhyun could _feel_ the cheeky smirk on the other man's lips. Baekhyun clenched his eyes shut, whimpering for mercy as Jongin rocked into him again and again, digging his hips into the counter edge, grazing his prostate with every snap of his hips, fucking into him with the virility of a man who'd been blue-balled for weeks.  

Baekhyun couldn’t hold on anymore, not when he was still so hypersensitive from that morning. He came without being touched, ejaculating onto the cupboards below. Baekhyun teared up from the aftershock of his orgasm, but to his agony Jongin still didn’t stop. It didn’t seem as though Jongin realized that Baekhyun had already come. Pleasure and torture blurred as one and soon Baekhyun was fucked back into arousal. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Jongin stilled with one hard thrust, yanking Baekhyun’s head back with a scalp-burning grip as he came. The two men stayed there for a while, the once-silent kitchen now filled with their gasps and pants. Jongin lowered himself onto Baekhyun’s back and Baekhyun hissed as a small, sharp pain shot into him where Jongin's teeth met his skin. Jongin pulled back, admiring the hickey he’d left on Baekhyun’s neck which would undoubtedly bruise nicely in the morning.

Jongin patted Baekhyun's hair before pulling out and tucking himself back in. Jongin moved to help Baekhyun with his pants, only to frown when he discovered that Baekhyun was still achingly hard.

“What’s wrong?” Jongin asked. “Tired?”

'Not tired…' Baekhyun thought. ' _Overstimulated_.'

"Yeah." Baekhyun mumbled instead.

Jongin chuckled breathily before shifting his position and taking Baekhyun in hand, stroking him slowly.

Baekhyun gasped when he felt Jongin’s fingers at his entrance. Jongin slid two fingers in, digging them knuckle-deep and curling them upwards, stroking Baekhyun's swollen prostate it in tune with the flicks of his wrists.

“Ah, Jongin-- _Jongin_!” Baekhyun hissed, overwhelmed. His body was jittery and his entire face was beat red now.

“Just a little more, Baekhyun, just a little more… you’re so close, I can feel it…” Jongin pressed, thick white cum oozing down his fingers and dripping onto the floor as he milked Baekhyun’s prostate. Baekhyun buried his face in his arms and clenched his teeth as the orgasm was wrenched from him, his legs buckling from the force of it. Baekhyun slumped against the counter, heaving and panting, boneless.

Jongin wiped his hand on the rump of Baekhyun’s back before pulling Baekhyun's pants up and tucking him back in.

“I’ll carry you into the bath later,” Jongin murmured. “But for now, we best dress up. We wouldn’t want our kids to see you like this, would we?”

Baekhyun gazed at him with glassy eyes before turning away, burrowing his face into his arms. 

 

xxx

 

A/N: Comments do wonders in motivating me to write & are much loved and appreciated!


	2. II.

A/N: WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAP: Implied/ mentioned child abuse, depictions of violence and death

I listened to 'she's dreaming' from exo's recent repackaged release while writing this chap... its such a beautiful song damn ; u ;

 

xxx

 

The bright, spacious room swelled with vivacious energy. Ten or so university students squeezed around each other, an enormous bowl of hotpot brewing in their center and glasses of alcohol sloshing in their hands. Admist food, laughter, and booze, the youngsters celebrated the completion of their mid-semester exams with wild abandon. By now most occupants were already red in the face and slurring their speech. The only ones still able to declare themselves relatively sober seemed to be Jongin, and the boy sitting across from him.

Said boy was dressed a flimsy, oversized grey hoodie which made him look even smaller than he already was. Dark wispy bangs hung over his eyes, which seemed perpetually glued to his lap. The quiet boy sat in the corner, hunching in on himself as if to blend into the walls. He didn't move to approach anyone the whole night and nobody aside from Jongin seemed to pay him any attention. Jongin stared at the boy none too blatantly, having long stopped worrying about being caught in the act. The boy avoided eye contact like the plague; even if he _could_ feel Jongin's eyes on him, he probably wouldn't call Jongin out on it.

Jongin's fascination with the mysterious boy only seemed to pique as the night progressed. Jongin eventually moved to the other side of the table, unable to suppress his curiosity any longer. The boy shifted, finally glancing up when Jongin sat down beside him.

Jongin's greeting became lodged in his throat the second their eyes met. For a moment, Jongin couldn't resist marveling at how pretty the boy's eyes looked, even when they shone with fear and apprehension.

"Hey," Jongin managed to croak. "I'm Jongin. Kim Jongin."

"Hi..." The boy averted his gaze, shifting away subtly.

"What's your name?" Jongin pressed, liquid courage thrumming in his veins. "I haven't seen you around campus before. Are you new?"

"My name... my name is Baekhyun." He spoke, wringing his hands. "I just enrolled this fall..."

"You just enrolled— _what?_ ” Jongin stammered, scrambling to comprehend the boy's horrendously thick dialect. 

Baekhyun flushed, embarrassed. He gnawed his lips before repeating his words, accentuating them clearer this time.

“ _I just enrolled—“_ Suddenly, Baekhyun was unceremoniously interrupted by a roar of noise.

" _Chug, chug, chug!_ " Everyone chanted in unison, filling their cups to the brim. Jongin glanced at Baekhyun, only to discover that the boy hadn't moved to touch his cup at all. That was probably how Baekhyun managed to stay sober until now, Jongin realized--while Jongin had naturally high tolerance, Baekhyun had just hidden out of sight and avoided the bottle altogether. He probably would have gotten away with it too, had Jongin not moved beside him and inadvertently thrust him under the limelight.

"Baekhyun, what are you doing? Pick up your glass!" Sehun bellowed drunkenly.

Baekhyun froze, like a deer caught in headlights. "No, I don't like to drink—”

"What? I can't understand you!"

“ _I said, I don’t like—“_

“He doesn’t want to drink, Sehun. Leave him alone!” Jongin shouted back.

"But I spent a fortune on this shit! Come on, don't be a killsport. Miyoung, pour him a cup."

The alcohol was poured, and entire room fell silent in wait for Baekhyun. The boy dipped his head down, and for a split second Jongin caught something akin to anger in his eyes. In the next second, Baekhyun reached for the glass and downed his drink in one go. The boy pulled back, his face flushing red, tears prickling the corners of his eyes as the liquor burned down his throat. Suddenly, Jongin felt bad for the boy. Baekhyun really did look miserable with that glass clutched in his hand. The people around them cheered as Baekhyun slammed his cup back onto the table, the tension dispelling into vivacious jubilation once more.

"Hey, sorry about that--" Jongin didn't even finish his sentence before Baekhyun reached for another cup. Jongin watched with wide eyes as Baekhyun downed his second glass and reached for another with shaking hands.

"H-hey, you okay?" Baekhyun either didn't hear Jongin or chose to ignore him. He kept on drinking, angrily muttering a slew of unintelligible words under his breath. Straining, Jongin deciphered something along the lines of _‘came to forget,’ ‘cursed old man’,_ and _‘always drank, always drank’…_ Whatever that meant.

By the end of the night, Baekhyun was completely inebriated. He blinked blearily as if he couldn't focus on anything, and didn't even pull back when Jongin gently pried the alcohol from his fingers. Baekhyun followed suit as everyone else began to leave, only to topple dangerously when he tried to stand. Jongin caught Baekhyun just in time, silently thanking his fast reflexes as he secured the dazed boy in his arms.    

"Baekhyun, who brought you here tonight? Did you come alone? Did you drive?" Jongin asked, but all Baekhyun could do was sway against Jongin's chest, his face blueing like he wanted to puke.

"He came with me!" Sehun shouted over the noise. "But you can take him home, Jongin!" He winked knowingly, undoubtedly heralding himself as the world's finest wing-man.

"Yeah, you take him home Jongin!" His friends joined in, giggling and snickering.

"Wait--Sehun!" Jongin snapped, but Sehun was fast on his feet and dashed before Jongin could catch him. Unwilling to leave the inebriated boy alone, Jongin grasped Baekhyun by the shoulders and guided him into the parking lot. Baekhyun clenched his eyes in discomfort, his chest heaving and his shoulders shaking from the cold. Jongin pulled his coat flap over Baekhyun's frame, enveloping the smaller boy in his warmth. Baekhyun burrowed his face into Jongin's chest, subconscious seeking his body heat, and Jongin's heart skipped a beat.

Jongin mentally cursed at himself. Why was he acting so flustered tonight? Was it the alcohol? No, he drank alcohol plenty of times in the past but never acted like this before. It was this boy... this boy in his arms, this boy whom he'd only just met a few hours ago, this boy who was now affecting him in ways Jongin didn't even understand himself.

"Yeollie..." Baekhyun lurched. "Oooh...I feel sick..."

“Sick? Did you just say you feel sick?”  

“I hate alcohol… _hate_ it…reminds me…of my old man… That…bastard… always put the belt on me…when he… when he drank…”

“Hey, I’ll get you home soon okay?" Jongin ushered, unable to make out Baekhyun's mumbled words. "Where do you live, Baekhyun? Where do you live?”

"What?" Baekhyun laughed then, a pretty, fluttering sound which made Jongin stumble in his steps. "Don't be silly Chanyeol, you know where I live... I know--know its been a w-while since we last saw each other, but--but--" Baekhyun peered up, the adoration in his eyes slowly morphing into confusion when he saw Jongin's face. Baekhyun leaned upwards, squinting as he analyzed Jongin's features in the dark.

The color slowly drained from Baekhyun's face when he finally realized where he was—and _who_ he was with.

Baekhyun jerked backwards, only to lose his footing again, prompting Jongin to grab at him once more.

"Be careful!" Jongin hissed. Baekhyun pushed at Jongin with all his strength, but to his dismay he wasn't strong enough to even sway the taller boy.

"I just want to take you home, okay?" Jongin spoke in the most comforting tone he could muster, which probably wasn't very comforting considering how deep his voice was.

"N-no, I don’t want to go home with you—“ Baekhyun blubbered, pale-faced. Jongin recognized the panic in Baekhyun’s voice and instantly realized his mistake.

"No no, I'll to drive you back to _your_ place and I'll leave right after, I swear." Jongin corrected hastily. "I can't leave you alone like this--Its too dangerous, especially at this time of night. I'm a good guy. Trust me, please." 

Baekhyun eyed Jongin warily and Jongin could almost see the wheels turning in Baekhyun's alcohol-muddled mind. Maybe Baekhyun recalled the moment earlier that night, when Jongin stood up for him at the dinner table. Or maybe he'd just realized he really had no choice _but_ to comply with the state he'd gotten himself into. Either way, Baekhyun eventually mumbled his address with downcast eyes and allowed Jongin to take him home.

Jongin drove Baekhyun to the dormitories as instructed. Baekhyun still couldn't walk straight, so Jongin helped him up to his room. The door swung open after a few hard knocks and Baekhyun's roommate greeted them on the other side with a scowl on his face. They may have interrupted his beauty sleep, but Jongin didn't care because Baekhyun needed someone to help him in. The roommate eyed Jongin warily, probably wondering what Baekhyun was doing with the over-privileged asshole whose friends spent all day driving their parents' porches instead of actually attending class.

Jongin watched Baekhyun disappear behind the door, but Baekhyun didn't look back at him once.

 

xxx

 

"Sehun!" Jongin dashed across the campus to catch up with his friend. "Ya, Sehun!"

Sehun whipped around, shooting Jongin a scowl.

"Not so loud, Jongin! God, my head hurts..." Sehun grumbled, re-adjusting his designer sunglasses over bloodshot eyes. "What the hell even happened last night? And why is the sun so fucking bright today? I should've skipped class this morning..."

"Sorry, sorry." Jongin huffed, catching his breath. Sehun had always been prissy in the morning, even worse so when he was hung over. "I just wanted to ask you something. You remember that guy from last night? Baekhyun? Skinny, black hair, grey hoodie? You were the one who brought him to the party, right?"

"Baekhyun?" Sehun recollected. "Yeah, I brought him."

"Can you tell me about him? How did you two meet?"

"...Why do you want to know?" Sehun eyed Jongin suspiciously.

"I'm just curious." Jongin answered, trying a little too hard to feign nonchalance.

"Oh my god," Sehun balked, seeing straight through his childhood friend's antics. "You want to stick it in."

"What? No! What does that even--Look, just tell me about him, alright?"

"He's in our Chem class, you idiot, and he always ranks top three in exams. You would know if you actually came to class instead of attending those... _dance auditions_ all day." Sehun reprimanded dramatically. "Anyway, he's a recluse. Always sits in the back, doesn't talk much, doesn't seem like he has many friends either. I can understand why. He has this awful dialect, you know. It's so thick, its almost like he's speaking a foreign tongue sometimes. Apparently he's from this really remote, secluded village--that's right, _village_ \--in the countryside, which makes his admittance into this University all the more impressive. He's here on a full-ride scholarship for... wait for it... pre-med. _Pre-med!_ It's just a pity, that accent of his...I have to strain myself to understand him, its so tedious. Anyway, I felt bad for the loner so I kept talking to him. I invited him to the party as courtesy but I never thought he'd accept!"

"He's from out of town, huh..." Jongin mulled. No wonder Baekhyun looked so alone last night...

Sehun shot Jongin a funny look. Jongin had a tendency to obsess over his interests and it seldom ended well for anybody. "Listen Jongin, you can mess around all you want but don't fall for him, okay? If your parents find out I've set their precious son up with a countryside hick, they'll wring my neck."

"You think too much." Jongin brushed off, even though his thoughts were already drifting back to Baekhyun. "I won't..."

 

xxx

 

xx

 

x

 

Jongin stood by the door, analyzing the crime scene before him. The bedroom was a mess of toppled shelves and shattered glass, indicative of the violence which had taken place mere moments before. The detective took a step into the room, careful to avoid the debris on the floor. A woman lay on the king-sized bed, her inky black locks fanning cross the maroon sheets, her once-exuberant pupils now a dull, lifeless grey. Jongin knelt beside the body and began his inspection. He noted the deep, finger-shaped bruises around her neck, before lifting her head to inspect the trauma wound to the back of her skull. Jongin glanced upwards, comparing the bloodstain on the wallpaper to the wound beneath his gloved fingertips. Satisfied with his findings for now, Jongin rose to his feet, snapped his gloves off, and exited the room.

The house, once luxuriant in size and presentation, was now cut off by rows upon rows of yellow tape. Police vehicles cluttered the streets, with officers rushing in and out of the crime scene en mass. Bystanders joined the commotion with curiosity in their eyes, held back only by the officers on duty. Jongin searched for his partner, grimacing as the sun beat down upon his face. Finally, Jongin located him by the lawn, interviewing a neighbor. The men locked gazes and Jongin signaled him over with a flick of his head. 

"Hey," Jongin spoke as his partner approached him. "Did you get anything?"

"Yeah," the junior detective fumbled with his notepad. "The victim is Lee Jang-mi, a thirty five year old psychiatrist. She recently divorced her husband of eleven years. The two have three children together: one nine year old girl, one seven year old boy and a one-year old toddler. From what I gathered, Lee and her ex-husband battled tirelessly over their children, with Lee winning full custody rights to all three kids a few days ago. Lee's ex-husband and their children are all missing at this time."

Jongin mulled the information with a hard frown. There had definitely been a struggle in the bedroom, one which involved multiple people; the size and indentation of the strangulation marks on the victim's neck further resembled those of a man's...

"Issue an amber alert for the children and bring an arrest warrant to the judge. I want the ex-husband in cuffs."

"Yes sir," Jongin's partner scrambled into action, leaving him alone once more.

Jongin pressed his palm over his eyes and dragged it down slowly, covering his mouth. Another "passion killing", the unit had dubbed these. Spur-of-the-moment homicides where love, hate, and desperation blurred into one. Jongin couldn't stop his mind from wandering to the victim's children. All so young... The smallest one wasn't much older than his Heejun. No, Jongin expelled the spine-chilling comparison from his mind. His family was his safe place, his haven... he could not, _would not_ associate them with something like _this_.

Jongin suddenly felt haggard, like he'd aged ten years in the past few hours. In a job as heavy as Jongin's, everyone coped with the stress differently. Some compartmentalized their emotions, while others immersed themselves in the thrill of the chase. Jongin had trained himself for the former, but lately he could feel himself slipping. After four years in a field he didn't even want in the first place, Jongin was burned out. His finger twitched for a cigarette, but even that luxury was inaccessible to him now.

Baekhyun had coaxed him into quitting a while ago, reasoning that it wasn't good for him or the children. Jongin first quit when Minhee was born, but that attempt only lasted half a year before he relapsed. He quit again after Heejun was conceived, and had been teetering on the edge ever since. Sometimes, when Jongin was immersed in Baekhyun's sweet smile or his children's melodic laughter, it was easy to resist the temptation. But other times, when memories of atrocities clung to his mind and thrummed into his brain, Jongin ached for a smoke. He was desperate for a distraction of any sort, even if it threatened to rip thirty years off his lifespan.

"Mr. Kim! Mr. Kim!" An officer ran towards Jongin, disturbing him from his thoughts. "We found the children!"

"Where?" Jongin asked, urgency in his voice. The officer was pale as a sheet, his expression ghastly as if he'd seen a ghost. Jongin's stomach twisted in knots, a coat of dread falling over him.

"I-in the lake near the back of the house." The officer stuttered. "All three of them. The paramedics are on their way, but... it looks like they've been in the water for a while. Should I call the forensics team back?"

It took a moment for Jongin to absorb the man's words. "... _hell_." Jongin cursed, sprinted towards the back of the house. " _Fucking hell_."

 

xxx

                                                                                                             

Baekhyun stood outside Chanyeol's apartment, his bag by his feet and Heejun strapped snug to his chest. The baby squirmed in Baekhyun's arms, taking his surroundings in with large, curious eyes. Baekhyun swayed from side to side, occasionally rubbing Heejun's back in a soothing motion. 

Baekhyun had sent Jongin to work earlier that morning and dropped Minhee at Kindergarden before rushing to Chanyeol's place. Unfortunately, Baekhyun came a bit too early and now found himself locked out of Chanyeol's empty apartment. Chanyeol lived in an older complex where the corridors were open to the outside, facing the alleys like an elongated balcony, and Baekhyun felt exposed. The man glanced around uneasily, praying that Chanyeol would return from his night shift soon. He knew it was improbably for someone to recognize him in this neighborhood, but he couldn't suppress his paranoia.

Finally, Chanyeol's familiar footsteps thudded up the stairway. Sighing with relief, Baekhyun padded towards the noise to meet his lover halfway. Chanyeol was still dressed in his construction uniform, his dirt-stained sleeves rolled up to his biceps. The man's eyelids drooped and fluttered, his steps labored and heavy. Baekhyun's welcoming smile faltered at Chanyeol's haggard appearance. He looked so tired, he seemed in danger of face-planting into the metal staircase any moment.

"Yeollie!" Baekhyun called out. Chanyeol perked up, his tired face lighting up to the sound of Baekhyun's voice. Chanyeol blinked in surprise, however, when his eyes fell onto the baby in Baekhyun's arms.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bring him here." Baekhyun shifted Heejun in his arms. "I forgot the daycare was closed today, and I couldn't leave him at home..." 

"...It's okay." Chanyeol assured after a while. He reached for Baekhyun, but thought better of it and pulled himself back at the last second. He was still dirty from the construction site, after all. He didn't want to get any dust on the baby...

"How are you?" He asked instead, a small, fond smile on his lips.

"Okay. I just missed you." Baekhyun replied sweetly.

"I missed you too..." Chanyeol said truthfully. Chanyeol unlocked his door and guided Baekhyun inside, grabbing Baekhyun's bag for him on the way.

"I'm gonna take a shower. Do you need anything? Does _he_ need anything?" Chanyeol peered at Heejun.

"We'll be fine." Baekhyun assured. "Go take your shower Yeol. You haven't eaten yet, have you? I'll get started on breakfast..."

Baekhyun ushered Chanyeol off and settled Heejun onto the mattress where he could see him, before padding towards the kitchenette. As usual, Chanyeol's fridge was nearly empty save for half a dozen eggs, some green onions, some sauces, and half a pack of beer. Baekhyun didn't even need to check the cupboards to know there would be packages upon packages of instant ramen there.

Baekhyun sighed. Even to this day, Chanyeol seldom took proper care of himself. Baekhyun couldn't find it in himself to blame the man, though. Chanyeol had grown up in neglect, after all... Poverty and disorder was all he knew. Really, Chanyeol had no one to care for him until Baekhyun appeared in his life. And Baekhyun, who had been a little broken himself at the time, was more than willing to step into the role...

Chanyeol emerged from the shower just as Baekhyun began to cook, clad in a white T-shirt and khaki shorts. He walked behind Baekhyun and leaned his chin on the smaller male's shoulder, peering at the omelette frying in the pan.  

"Smells so good..." Chanyeol praised, his wet bangs dripping water down the collar of Baekhyun's shirt.

"Want a taste?" Baekhyun broke a piece off with his spatula and blew on the food, cooling it down before bringing it to Chanyeol's lips.

"Mmm," Chanyeol chewed happily, squeezing his arms around Baekhyun's waist and nuzzling his face into Baekhyun's neck.

"Ack! Stop playing, the food will burn!" Baekhyun chortled, squirming as Chanyeol kissed his cheek. "I'll be done soon, won't you set the table?"

"Okay..." Chanyeol mumbled, obliging only after Baekhyun bribed him with a kiss. Chanyeol pulled a fold-out table from behind his desk and spread it onto the carpet, beside the bed. The table was too stout for chairs, so Chanyeol placed a couple of pillows onto the floor for seating instead.

Hearing a strange noise, Chanyeol turned around only to find Heejun crawling dangerously close to the edge of the mattress. Chanyeol snapped forward and guided Heejun away from the edge with his hands.

Baekhyun emerged from the kitchenette a short while later, two steaming plates of food in his hands and amusement shining in his eyes.

"He was getting too close to the edge so I had to stop him..." Chanyeol explained when he caught Baekhyun's gaze.

"He's an explorer, this one." Baekhyun set the dishes down and swept Heejun into his lap, trapping him there so he wouldn't get into anymore trouble. The pair ate, and after a while Heejun began to squirm, reaching for the food on his father's plate. "Why so fussy, baby?" Baekhyun spoke between mouthfuls. "Getting hungry again?"

Baekhyun fetched the baby bottle from his bag and began to feed his son. The room fell silent after a while, and Baekhyun peered up only to catch Chanyeol staring right at Heejun.

Baekhyun glanced between Chanyeol and Heejun, piecing two and two together.

"Do you want to feed him?" Baekhyun suggested.

"Could I... could I do that?" Chanyeol asked, wide-eyed.

"Of course!" Baekhyun allowed, faintly surprised (but not unpleasantly so) at Chanyeol's interest in his son. Baekhyun burped and wiped Heejun down before hoisting the baby into his arms and padding to Chanyeol's side. 

"Here, hold him like this..." Baekhyun placed Chanyeol's hands on Heejun's back. "And feed him with your other hand. See? Like that. There we go. Make sure to burp him in between feedings too. Just pat him on the back gently, like so... there you go, you're a natural!"

"He's so small and soft..." Chanyeol marveled, his movements stiff and constrained, as if he was afraid to use more strength and accidentally hurt the delicate wonder in his arms.

"He may be small to you, but he's a giant compared to the other babies his age! He's so big-boned, I don't know who he takes after... He's growing so mischievous too! Tries to climb all over the place the moment I take my eyes off him... he's just like his sister, knows how to cause trouble and make me forgive him afterwards, too. He's growing too smart for his own good..." Baekhyun scoffed, rubbing Heejun's back affectionately.

"I'm glad he's smart like you..." Chanyeol spoke up. "And not dumb like me."

Baekhyun blinked at Chanyeol's odd choice of wording. The way he said it, it sounded like Heejun was _his_ son instead... Baekhyun brushed the thought away, burying it in the back of his mind as he'd done countess times before. "What are you talking about, Yeol? You're smart too."

"I'm not." Chanyeol denied, dropping his gaze.

"Don't say that." Baekhyun protested, his heart aching at Chanyeol's self-deprecating words. He smoothed his hand over Chanyeol's cheek, and Chanyeol leaned into the comforting gesture with a sigh.

"Yeollie..." Baekhyun frowned, noticing the bags under Chanyeol's eyes. "How long did you work last night?" 

"...Not long." 

"Tell me the truth." Baekhyun pressed sternly. Chanyeol never looked him in the eyes when he lied...

Chanyeol hesitated before confessing. "Sixteen hours..."

"You worked overtime again?" Baekhyun balked. No wonder Chanyeol looked so haggard today. "Oh, why didn't you tell me? If I had known, I wouldn't have come..."

"But I wanted to see you."

"Oh Chanyeol..." Baekhyun's voice broke. Baekhyun didn't even understand why Chanyeol felt the need to work so much. He'd asked him about it numerous times in the past, but Chanyeol never gave him a straight answer. He'd always been like this, working himself to the bone ever since he'd graduated middle school, saving up for god knows what, in such labor-intensive jobs, too...

"Oh, forget it. For now, you need to catch up on some rest.” 

"But I don't want to sleep while you're here." Chanyeol frowned.

"Won't you do it, just for me? I want you to be healthy, Yeol... Even a short power nap will suffice." Baekhyun took Chanyeol by the arm, pulling the man towards the bed. "Come now, Heejun and I will lie down with you..."

Chanyeol resisted, but even he knew he could never withstand Baekhyun's enticing for long.

"Wake me up in thirty minutes, okay?" Chanyeol finally mumbled, his eyes drooping tiredly against the pillow. "And don't go anywhere..."

"I won't." Baekhyun promised, rubbing Chanyeol's arm. "I'll stay right here... Just sleep..."

Chanyeol's eyes grew glassy and he soon slipped into a much-needed slumber. After a while Heejun nodded off as well, the sunlight warm and coaxing against his baby skin. Assured that the two males were both asleep, Baekhyun squirmed out of Chanyeol's arms and delved into work.

Baekhyun fluttered around the apartment quietly, sweeping the floor, cleaning the table, de-cluttering the shelves, and doing whatever he could to make the place more habitable. Suddenly, a light knock resounded through the door, disrupting Baekhyun from his task. Baekhyun glanced towards the bed and, relieved that Heejun and Chanyeol were still asleep, quietly padded to the entrance.

"Hello," A young man greeted when Baekhyun opened the door. The man was short and stout in stature, with trimmed bangs which fell just short of his big, round eyes. He wore a stripped T-shirt over a cream-colored long-sleeved shirt, with cargo shorts on his legs and thick-rimmed glasses over his eyes. A beige bag was slung across his torso and rested at his hip, the fabric frayed at the edges and worn with age. The man smiled, and Baekhyun's eyes fell to his plump, heart-shaped lips.

Baekhyun took his features in and couldn't expel the word from his mind.

_Cute._

"Is this Park Chanyeol's residence?" The man read the nameplate, peering at Baekhyun curiously.

"Yes..." Baekhyun closed the door shut behind him. "But he's not available right now. Is there something you need?"

"Oh, I just moved to this complex a few days ago, so I thought I'd introduce myself to the neighbors. My name is Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo. Do you live here with Chanyeol?"

"N-no, I'm just a visitor."

"In that case, could you pass this to him for me? Actually, let me get one for you as well..." Kyungsoo rummaged his bag and retrieved two flyers. Baekhyun took them in hand, noting the title "BEGINNER'S CLASS FOR CREATIVE WRITING" crudely printed onto the pages in big, bold letters.

"I'm heading a writer's workshop on Tuesday and Friday nights in a rental building just south of here. It's kind of tucked between the buildings, just by the corner on Anseong street. I've been told that the location is a bit tedious to find, so you can call the number at the bottom there for detailed driving instructions. I'm a freelance novelist, so the income from these lessons do help a lot..." Kyungsoo added sheepishly.

"Oh..." Baekhyun blinked. "Thank you."

"Anytime. I didn't catch your name..." 

"Baekhyun."

"Nice to meet you, Baekhyun. I'll see you around, then!" Kyungsoo bid him goodbye with a small wave. Baekhyun attempted to return his smile, but his lips didn't tilt the full way. Baekhyun closed the door quickly, just in time to hear Kyungsoo knock on the neighbor's door.

"...Who was that?" Chanyeol's grated, sleep-slurred voice wafted through the room. Chanyeol propped himself on his elbow, his hair mussed and his eyes puffy. "I heard someone's voice..."

"...Nobody." Baekhyun lied through his teeth, scrunching Kyungsoo's flyers in his palm. "Just some salesman."

"Oh..." Chanyeol rubbed his eyes with the base of his palm before squinting at the bedside clock. "It's been over thirty minutes, and you didn't wake me up." He accused.

"Sorry baby," Baekhyun jumped onto the mattress and nestled himself into Chanyeol's chest. "You looked so sweet sleeping, I didn't have the heart to wake you..."

Chanyeol sighed, pulling Baekhyun in. "I'd rather spend my days awake with you than waste them sleeping... we have so little time together as is..."

"Chanyeol..." Baekhyun spoke after a long pause, reeling at the melancholy in his lover's voice. "Are you lonely?"

Chanyeol stayed silent for a moment, as if contemplating whether he should conceal the truth, before finally confessing, "Sometimes."

"What about work? You've been here for almost a year, now... Haven't you made any friends there?"

Chanyeol shook his head. "I only need you, Baekhyun. You know that."

At Chanyeol's words, Baekhyun's heart swelled and throbbed at the same time. He did know. There had been a time--back when life was simpler, back when happiness meant strolling among the fields with Chanyeol's hand in his, back when the world revolved around just them two--when he only needed Chanyeol, too.

"I had difficulty socializing when I first came to this city too." Baekhyun revealed. "But you should try, Yeol. Try to meet new people. You know I can't be with you all the time. I try my best, but I just can't..."

Chanyeol stared at Baekhyun long and hard, his eyes unreadable pools of starry black. "...Do you really want me to meet new people, Baekhyun?" He spoke, his words weighted.

"Huh?" Baekhyun uttered, momentarily thrown by the doubt in Chanyeol's tone, before Chanyeol dipped down and chased his words with a kiss. Baekhyun moaned into Chanyeol's mouth, leaning into his lover and deepening their lip-lock on instinct. Baekhyun always loved kissing Chanyeol, ever since their first kiss almost ten years ago... The tender press of lips against lips, the occasional flicks of tongue against his, Chanyeol's hands, warm and heavy on his hips, the jittery thumps of his heart and the flaring heat in his abdomen... Chanyeol gripped Baekhyun by the waist and rolled onto his back, positioning Baekhyun so the smaller male straddled his lap. Baekhyun continued to kiss his lover, unwilling to break away, content to lose himself in Chanyeol's lips forever...

"Wait--wait, Yeol. We shouldn't..." Baekhyun forced himself to pull away, his breaths heavy. "Not with Heejun here..."  

"...Yeah, yeah. You're right." Chanyeol spoke, peering at the baby snoozing beside them.

"Sorry." Baekhyun slumped to Chanyeol's side, running his fingers down Chanyeol's chest. "I won't bring him next time..."

"But I like it when he's here." Chanyeol blurted. "You should bring him over more often."

Baekhyun glanced up at Chanyeol with a playful expression. "I didn't know you liked children so much, Yeollie. You were so good with Heejun this morning, too..." 

"Only with him." Chanyeol admitted quietly. "Only with him..."

 

xxx

 

Baekhyun thought about Chanyeol's words all afternoon. He thought about them even as he bade the man farewell, even as he he picked Minhee up from Kindergarten, even as he returned home to his husband. Baekhyun thought about Heejun and Chanyeol so much, his distraction that night must've been obvious. After a long, grueling mental debate, Baekhyun approached Jongin with Kyungsoo's flyer clutched in his nervous grip.

"...Honey," Baekhyun joined Jongin on the sofa. "A friend of mine recommended this the other day. It's a creative writing class, a few hours per session, two days a week. I've thought about it, and I think I'm interested in attending."

Jongin regarded Baekhyun with a quirked brow. "I didn't know you were interested in writing, Baek."

"It's a hobby I picked up recently..."

Jongin analyzed the flyer, frowning in deliberation. "These lessons are at night, Baekhyun." Jongin began slowly. "On weekdays to boot... who's going to watch the kids?" 

"I can take Heejun with me since he's still so young. And Minhee... I can drop Minhee off at her grandma's house, just for a few hours. She's always wanted to see her grand-daughter more often, hasn't she?"

Jongin considered Baekhyun's suggestion before finally consenting with an 'alright'. The man leaned back against the couch, rubbing his face tiredly. Jongin's eyes slid to Baekhyun's overjoyed face and he spoke, "You've been running around quite a bit lately, haven't you?"

"H-have I?" Baekhyun stuttered. There was no trace of suspicion or accusation in Jongin's voice, yet Baekhyun's guilty conscience filled in the rest. 

"It's not a bad thing." Jongin assured at Baekhyun's jumpy reaction. "I'm glad you're acquiring new hobbies. Just don't tire yourself out too much with these things. The kids need to come first, right?"

"Yes, of course."

Jongin gestured Baekhyun forward and Baekhyun followed pliantly, resting his head on Jongin's shoulder.

"What's wrong, Jongin?" Baekhyun asked. He hadn't noticed it earlier, but Jongin was unusually quiet tonight...

Baekhyun hesitated, before asking, "...Bad case at work?"

"...Something like that." Jongin disclosed. "I'm just glad I have you, Baek. You and the children..." Jongin turned to the man he loved, the man he gave his life for, his glue and tape. "I love you, Baekhyun. You know that, right?"

"Oh?" Baekhyun stammered, smiling a little too tightly. "I know, Jongin."

Jongin shuddered, the image from that morning flashing through his mind. That woman, her kids... He pulled Baekhyun even closer, enveloping the smaller man in a stifling embrace. Yes, his family was here, with him, now. Baekhyun was here. Baekhyun was his.

Really, Jongin didn't know what he'd do if he ever lost them.


End file.
